


Ode to Josef

by Cat_Moon



Series: Half Breed [6]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluff filler I wrote simply to amuse myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Josef

"Josef needs a girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" Mick raised both eyebrows at Beth.

"Do we know anyone we can fix him up with?"

"Excuse me?" Mick repeated.

She punched him in the arm. "You heard me."

"Josef has lots of girls."

She punched him in the arm again. "Don't be obtuse."

"I am not getting involved in this," Mick replied, rubbing his arm. "You're on your own, Lucy."

"Hey – that's Josef's nickname for me," she informed him, offended.

"I want to wake up now," Mick informed the universe.

Beth punched him in the arm. "I wonder if he'd like Marissa. Or maybe we should stick to another vamp…"

"Please, auntie Em, I want to go home."

"On the other hand, I've got this friend named Cat he might like. She's road manager for a band, I think he'd find that exciting."

Mick dove for the phone, and hit speed dial #1. As soon as he heard the voice, he was speaking.

"Save yourself! Get out of town now, Fred!" he told Josef on the other end.

"What the hell??" Was the last thing he heard before the phone was snatched away from him and he was punched in the arm.

 

finis.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Fred of course being Ricky's best friend from "I Love Lucy." I don't think there's anyone who hasn't heard of that show, but just in case: Lucy Ball's show, where she would get in all kinds of trouble. Since Josef nicknamed her that it would make Mick her husband Ricky, that's why he called J Fred.
> 
> 2\. In hindsight, this was probably about the point where Josef started his hold over me. Heck, he did end up with a relationship of his own! So no fear Josef-lovers, he plays majorly in this universe in future.


End file.
